Prophesied Heir
by ftim
Summary: An old witch takes Arthur into the past to show him the truth. What does he see? What really caused the Great Purge? Arthur, Uther/ Igraine/Gorlois/Tristan/Gaius/Morgause/Nimueh/Morgana
1. Gorlois and Family

**This is an excerpt from my other story "A Purge Continues" but thought of sharing this pre-Arthur storyline as a stand alone story.**

**What is happening now is Arthur is being held against his will by an old witch named Enygeus. (Perhaps hard core Arthurian fans heard of the name Enygeus before). Arthur wants to escape but is having a hard time doing so. **

**Those who have read Purge Continues will notice this is straight from 'Purge Continues' minus any content related to that particular stories plot.**

* * *

[Enygeus and Arthur in a shack far away from Camelot]

"I will show you something. Something you deserve to see."

Arthur looked up with bloodshot eyes, rosy cheeks and nose, and lips strained with stress. "What is it?" he croaked almost doubtful.

Enygeus muttered some words causing Arthurs surroundings to swallow into a cinch, while another world replaced it in front of his eyes. His fists were untied, causing blood to rush into his hands, giving his hands a tingling feeling, and he was able to scan around. It was Camelot. _He was back!_

Though Camelot looked quite different than what he remembered. _Perhaps father was redecorating?_ The windows were not framed with the silks from the Far East kingdoms given to the Pendragon's as a gift when Arthur was 6, and there were plenty of statues crowding the room.

"Aaahh... there you are." Arthur's heart jumped. He turned around at once as he recognized the voice of this familiar man. _It was fathers!_

Uther was smiling at him; arms outstretched giving him a warm greeting he's never received from his father before. His father's hair was darker and fuller, his face smoother, though it didn't matter to Arthur.

"Father!" He called back. Arthur's heart swelled with the utmost joy as he couldn't help but smile with relief and happiness. To witness his father alive and well was everything he'd ever hope and ask for.

"Utherrrr..." Greeted another deep warm voice. Uther ignored his son and reached out with arms wide open to a stiff man, inches shorter than Uther, with dark brown shoulder length hair, pale skin, a dark moustache and a pair of pale turquoise colored eyes. Next to this strange smiling man cause Arthur to tremble. Standing in front of Arthur was a beautiful pale woman with kind brown eyes and soft golden curls, held up in a pretty bun. She graced a tender smile as she curtseyed to Uther. It was mother.

"Mother?" Arthur gasped horrified. She ignored him.

"May I present to you my dear wife, Igraine?" the man said proudly to Uther.

Arthurs guts wrenched in absolute enrage. Who was this disgusting filthy man calling his mother his wife?

"Get away from her!" he yelled taking a brave step toward to the completely oblivious man. Arthur sought his father's reaction who was strangely smiling."Are you actually going to let him call mother his wife?

"You do realize this was in the past... and that they can't hear you?" Interrupted Enygeus from behind, lifting her right eyebrow. Arthur turned around to face Enygeus who seemed to be quiet pestered by Arthur. Somehow the reality this was in the past didn't surprise him too much as his mother showing up was a big sign.

"I don't understand... Why is this filthy man calling my mother his wife?" he spat absolutely disgusted after watching his mother modestly come closer to the strange man, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder while explaining something to Uther.

"Shhhh you are missing my favorite part!" hushed Enygeus, looking back at Uther.

Arthur looked flabbergasted but turned to the three.

"Does Igraine have any sisters?" Uther asked giving Igraine a subtle look her husband did not seem to pick up. The strange man beamed at Uther, the latter which was still staring at Igraine who was uncomfortably staring the marble floor.

"You my good man, will find someone! I am sure of it!" the man said joyfully. Uther turned to his friend.

"I hope so Gorlios... Now tell me, where is the little one Morgause?"

As Gorlios turned to introduce a 4 ft little girl with long blonde curls, Arthur froze in shock, mouth parted as he connected the dots hesitatingly.

_This man was Gorlios? If his mother was once married to Gorlios, father of Morgause and Morgana, did this mean he was their half-brother? _His gut sunk. _Morgause and Morgana were his half-sisters? They shared the same mother, the same dear mother?_ He looked back up at his mother, engrossed by her presence, her smile, her eyes, though almost in slight hatred as to what she had done.

He zoned out a bit but returned his attention to them, hoping this was an awful joke played by the three.

Uther was kneeling down with his arms stretched to little Morgauses shoulders listening to her speak animatedly.

"...Then I used the sword to cut the rope, and the bag with the coins fell! Father said using swords isn't something a girl should do but I think its fun! Why should boys have all the fun?"

Uther looked up at Gorlios with a smile, heartily laughing. He turned back to Morgause smiling.

"You're right. Boys shouldn't have all the fun." Uther softly said reassuring Morgause. Morgause smiled in response and looked up at her father.

"See father. He's nice and fair! He appreciates a girl who knows how to use a sword... " She turned back to Uther." I'd like to be a knight one day! I can have a dragon as a pet that can take me across alll of Britain and we can get all the best berries, and I'll save all the good people and fight all the bad people and then everyone will be happy. Then maybe I'll marry a prince, only if he lets me keep the dragon, and lets me be a knight still..."

"You have a imaginitive child there Gorlios. I'm sure her skills will come in handy…" Uther said standing up, while Gorlios chuckled nervously pulling Morgause to him.

"I've been trying to get her interested in thing other than what knights do." Gorlios explained."Hopefully if our next child is a girl, she will be interested in more sensible things."

"You are expecting?" Uther called in shock flickering his eyes to Gorlios, Igraine, and Igraines stomach.

"Yes. Igraine hides it well. We expect in a month or so."

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Uther cautiously smiled as he bid a servant to fetch some wine.

As the servant came over with wine and the three adults sat, Arthur looked hopelessly at the floor.

"I miss that wine." Enygeus interjected slightly bitter, watching Uther pour a glass for himself. "Best tasting wine in the damned land!"

Arthur blinked and didn't answer. He thought hard about what he saw. His mother, his lovely mother, was married before, and gave birth to Morgause and Morgana, his now known to be half sisters. He was betrayed by his father. _Why hadn't his father told him any of this?_ A seed of hatred brewed in his heart. _Who was his father? And how did he get married to his mother? _

"Let's move on..." Enygeus called.


	2. Uther's Promise

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Enygeus asked.

Arthur somberly recalled Morgause sparing his life a few months ago. He hesitated remembering the vision she brought to him of their mother, but couldn't help but play out what his mother said. _'He sacrificed my life for a son. _'

It felt like someone pierced his scarred wound. _Would Morgause really lie to him as Merlin suggested? _He began to worry and shake his head.

He looked up and was again in Camelot's halls. A few statues were gone. The castle was lit up by numerous candles lying on the table, though causing the room to feel very warm.

Uther was sitting in his throne looking slightly uncomfortable listening to Gorlois and a strange man standing next to him with an eager and hopeful face. The strange man was quiet handsome, in his twenties it seemed, slightly slim with a black tunic and dark metal armor on. His dark blonde hair reached his shoulders and framed his tanned face. This man was no nobleman by the looks of his energy and willingness.

Uther sighed.

"Gorlois, you put me in an awkward position…" Uther said glancing to his left.

Gorlois took a step towards him.

"Uther… there are rumors Cenred will use extensive force against the villagers of North Cornwall tomorrow morning. Tristan here has trained some to his best ability, but we need more men. More skilled men Uther. We just don't have enough time to get all the men to speed."

_Tristan?_ Arthur thought realizing the handsome man was who Gorlois was referring to. _Why had he heard this name before? Tristan... Tristan...and why did his clothing look so familiar?_

"Cenred tells me the problem has not stopped. Our men continue to steal water and grain from his people. Have you, as Duke, ensured they are reprimanded? "

Gorlois turned a shade of red with ego obviously damaged. Tristan watched Gorlois, and turned to Uther.

"You're majesty… If I-I may..." Tristan spoke up carefully, head tilted down slightly. He looked terrified but otherwise seemed very courageous. He spoke on after noticing Uther turning to him. "That is not all true. Cenred's men have been setting fire to our farms for the past 4 days. The families have no other choice but to seek to surrounding areas for food."

"I cannot go by rumors. I do not think that sending my men to turn up at the border will cause Cenred to feel at ease if all of these rumors are false. If the rumors are false, he can attack after hearing I have sent reinforcements. I am sorry Gorlois, I cannot send my men. I can, however, provide you with armor and swords"

Tristan slowly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Thank you your majesty." Gorlois said monotonously, obviously heated and ready to leave the castle.

"Now Gorlois, please. Do not hate me so my friend. If you were in my place, what would you do? What about the people of Bossiney. Can they not provide magical reinforcements?"

Arthur's heart rocked upon hearing his father's voice speak of using magic.

Gorlois, looking dejected and angry, shook his head.

"Bossiney as a whole do not like to get involved. There are very few that do, but have sided with Cenred."

"Please Gorlois. I will be by your side if he attacks. Until then, I cannot take action."

"I told Igraine it wouldn't work ..." Gorlois said continuing to shake his head.

Uther slightly twitched and looked at Gorlois.

"What do you mean?"

"Igraine..." Gorlois said shaking his head. "She suggested I speak to you. I told her you would not help but she seemed to have faith in you."

"You still keep your family near the border?"

"Of course… Igraine is with Morgause and baby Morgana now... her hands are full. Though, she is ready to fight as well. I've insisted on her not to."

"Igraine will fight? You will let her?" Uther asked more alert while narrowing his eyes.

"She has a mind of her own Uther. If she finds our people suffering, she will not listen to me. She will fight."

Uther pondered at the idea of Igraine fighting.

"I will not allow her or other women to fight."

"You're majesty, please, we have no men. If that is what it comes down to, then the women are ready and willing to fight." Interjected Tristan passionately, waiting for Uther to make a decision. Uther looked troubled, and searched for a solution.

"I cannot let women fight or have them in fear." Uther heaved in a sigh. "I will send you some of my men. But you must not tell anyone.. even the villagers." Uther said at once. He looked slightly angered by his decision. Gorlois and Tristan's exchanged stunned glances.

"You're majesty…?" Tristan began.

"Do not pester me anymore. And do not let your sister Igraine fight, Tristan! I do not want any woman killing themselves." Uther said slightly annoyed with himself.

Tristan nodded, ready to accept whatever Uther would say.

Arthur looked intensely at Tristan, his uncle.

"I have an uncle?" Arthur asked, still staring at his uncle in awe. Although he was intrigued, Tristan's uniform gave him a bad feel.

"You _had_ one." Enygeus replied.


	3. Betrayal

Arthur rubbed his forehead slightly furious.

"ENYGEUS I need some ANSWERS! I can't just keep listening to this! Where is my uncle now? How did my father and mother marry?"

"Come on ..." Enygeus instructed instead. Arthur, as frustrated he was, as upset as he was, intended on finding out more. The truth was sickening him, but he had to know what happened. He had hope his father wasn't that bad.

Enygeus took Arthur outside Uther's room, it door shut preventing Arthur from fully experiencing the conversation about to take place.

"Leave! I do not have time to speak to you," demanded Uther, voice travelling through the door and into Arthurs ears.

Arthur turned to Enygeus.

"What's happening? Why can't we go in?"

Enygeus lifted her index finger to her lips and tilted her head to the door.

Slightly irritated, Arthur listened on, pressing his ear to the door.

"..Do you Uther?"

"I gave Gorlois my word. You have no right to tell me what I must do."

"Uther…Cenred is indeed sending his knights to attack Camelot. Though you mustn't give Gorlois reinforcements…Camelot will perish if you do otherwise." said a booming voice.

"Are you asserting my knights aren't skilled? Cenred is not a challenge to Camelot! We have the best of the best!"

"You are not understanding Uther... there will be a day when Camelot is in need of a Pendragon heir to rule the lands and unite Albion." said the voice. "You will not bear a heir as long as Gorlois lives."

Arthur's heart pounded against his chest and pressed his ears harder onto the door.

"What you say is nonsense. I can have any woman I please! It is your delusion to think Gorlois has anything to do with this."

"Uther… you and Igraine hold a powerful destiny together that will result in great things. One that will bring into this world a child… a child that is so important for the fate of Albion. This child carries the power to unite all the kingdoms and bring it to peace...this cannot be done as long as Gorlois lives. The prophecies speak of this heir… You must have Gorlois die in tomorrow's battle."

"I would never do such a thing to Gorlois! He has been nothing but loyal to me!" Arthur noticed panic to building in Uther's voice.

"Do you not find the Lady Igraine beautiful?" the voice calmly asked.

"It does not matter! I will never betray him."

The one Uther spoke to chuckled loudly.

"Uther. It does matter. The only way for Albion to triumph is to let this man die. You will not bear a heir as long as you send reinforcements. Your mistake in sending reinforcements will result in tribulations you cannot dream of Uther. There will be nothing you can do. Camelot will perish and so will Albion."

Arthur heard nothing from Uther for some time.

"I had enough of your words Kilgarrah." Uther said in a shaky yet angered voice.

Arthurs head was spinning. W_ho was this man named Kilgarrah that was speaking of a prophecy?_

Suddenly, the door whipped open and Uther passed through Arthur. Arthur turned to see a very distressed look on Uther's face heading to the knight's room. Arthur turned to inside Uther's room and found no man. Just the window open allowing the moonlight and wind to fill the room.

Arthur turned back and followed his father, forgetting about Enygeus and found his father in the room crowded with yawning knights about to retire for the day.

_Yes… good… father will ignore this man Kilgarrah…father will tell the knights to go help Gorlois…_

Uther scanned the room full of knights rummaging around taking off their chain mail.

"Your majesty…" Spoke one, bowing after realizing Uther was standing at the doorway. The other knights turned and dropped their act and faced Uther awaiting any command.

Uther stared at his knights immensely troubled.

"Is there anything you need my lord?" asked one knight.

_Tell him… _Arthur thought desperately_... Tell him to go to Gorlois… Tell him…_

Uther looked down in deep thought.

_Please father...tell him... please….please don't betray Gorlois… please._

Uther stared at the knights and took a deep breath.

"No." Uther said firmly. Uther looked down slightly ashamed with himself.

Arthur's heart dropped._ No…_

The knight nodded almost confused as to why Uther came by, but maintained composure still facing the king and awaiting his words.

"No..." Uther repeated, trailing away, leaving the confused knight to retire.

Arthur turned around and watched his father walk away, his father smoothing his hands over his worried face.

Suddenly, the vision blurred and Uther was back on his throne with a worried look on his pale face, tapping his finger rapidly on the arm of his throne as he thought deeply. The daylight shone in the room and Uther looked down almost waiting for something.

The doors suddenly burst open. Arthur turned to see who it was. It was Tristan, holding up a wounded Gorlois in his arms. Gorlois looked rather pale, his bloody hand covering his heart as he attempted to keep his eyes open. Uther rose up and stared at Gorlois coming closer and dropping to the floor. Tristan did his best to hold him.

"Gorlois…" Uther breathed in shock. "No…" he sped to Gorlois, wide eyes open in horror of not only what he was seeing but what he had done. Gorlois clothes were saturated with blood and his fingers were trembling.

"Your majesty!" Tristan said desperately, "Cenred attacked us at dawn! Gorlois has been wounded badly. He needs to see the court physician! Please! I fear he will not have enough time!"

"Of course..." Uther breathed. "Call Gaius immediately! Tell him it's urgent!" Uther commanded a lingering and fearful servant.

Uther returned his attention to Gorlois who was closing his eyes and head dropping

Tristan was breathing hard and began to stare at Uther. Uther felt the eyes of Tristan gazing at him and glanced at Tristan giving him a calculated look.

"Where were the knights?" Tristan asked quickly, still trying to catch his breath while lifting Gorlois head up and putting pressure on the bleeding wound.

"I sent them...they were to arrive at dawn." Uther lied in response, still horrified at Gorlois condition. "Gorlois, please, say something."

Gorlois groaned and eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Gorlois, wake up! Don't close your eyes!" Tristan insisted patting Gorlois face. He continued to speak to Uther. "They did not come…" Tristan said firmly, observing Gorlois opening his eyes weakly. Uther looked up and saw Tristan giving him a short but penetrating stare. Uther stared back a bit shaken up, hoping Tristan didn't see right through his lie, when all of a sudden Gorlois spoke.

"Uther…." Gorlois said weakly.

"Yes! Gorlois, what is it?" Uther asked desperately, ignoring Tristan's comment. Uther searched for Gorlois's eyes, which used to be full of soul and passion, now faint.

"My family... keep them safe...Igraine, Morgause, Morgana… please..."

"Gorlois, don't speak, you will only lose energy!" Tristan commanded softly, seeking his brother in laws eyes.

"Uther? You called..?" called a voice. It didn't take Uther to respond for the owner of the voice to be alert of the dreadful situation. "Gorlois!" Gaius said stunned. Gaius turned to the servant that brought him. "Go to my chambers and bring me my equipment, and some spare cloth! Hurry!"

Arthur noticed the light blonde Gaius looking plumper, causing it to smooth his skin. Gaius moved and spoke quicker Arthur noticed. Arthurs heart beat in hope.

_Gaius! He can save Gorlois... he has to!_

"What caused the wound?" Gaius asked Tristan. "And help me take his shirt off! We need to clean his wound."

Tristan glanced at Uther for a second and looked down. "It was a sword... Cenred men stabbed him near his heart." As Gaius and Tristan took Gorlois's shirt off, they were able to see the deep red wound. It was clear the wound was very deep, and the blood was not going to clot.

The servant hurried in with some cloth and passed it to Gaius, awaiting more direction. Gorlois was closing his eyes again, only to be jostled by Tristan to remain alert.

"Will ... will he live?" Uther asked. Gaius looked up at the anxious king. Something was odd in the way Uther asked the question. His reserved tone almost gave out his true intentions, making anyone feel suspicious. Perhaps Uther had time to get over his shock and focus on his original intention. Gaius seemed a bit thrown off too, though he ignored it.

"I hope so Uther... his cut is deep... he is losing a lot of blood."

Gaius began to wrap Gorlois with the cloth as Uther got up, still staring at Gorlois. Gaius and Tristan were focused on wrapping the cloth around Gorlois chest. Gorlois began to close his eyes and right when they finished wrapping Gorlois, they turned to him.

"Gorlois?" called Tristan, patting Gorlois face. Gorlois didn't say anything. Uther turned around in anticipated horror to Gorlois. "Gorlois, open your eyes!"

Gaius placed his fingers to Gorlois pulse. He searched for it as Tristan and Uther stared at Gaius waiting, though the both hoping for two different fates. Arthur held his breath too.

Gaius let go and looked up at the both of them in shock.

"He's dead."


	4. Treaty with Cenred

"My father killed him… my father killed him…." Arthur whispered, his hands and body trembling. He turned to Enygeus sickened. "Enygeus... please tell me this is not true... This can't be true... father wouldn't do anything like this... that is not who he is!" Arthur paused and shook his head in hopelessness. "He does not betray anyone… please... Enygeus... I know you hate my father but please... don't feed me lies..." Arthur looked defeated, with a shred of hope.

Enygeus observed Arthur carefully. Arthur's earnest face was pale and clammy, sweat dampening his messy hair as he started her hurt with a sliver of hope. She didn't speak. She stared at him while he stared at her. She looked down in regret and spoke solemnly.

"I am sorry Arthur. But this is indeed true. Your father killed Gorlois..." She looked up to see Arthur shaking his head while searching the floor crushed. She looked to the side. "Your father was influenced… but that is no reason." Arthur looked up recalling the conversation his father had with a stranger named Kilgarah. He took a deep breath, stepping towards Enygeus determined.

"Who is this Kilgarah?" Arthur asked.

Enygeus shook her head.

"You will not be able to meet him."

*sigh*

Arthur turned around quickly only to see a lady sighing. The morning light flooded Uther's bedroom and over his mothers back. She was sitting quietly on the bed, dazed as she stared at the wall.

"Is everything okay? Uther asked cautiously, approaching Igraine from the doorway with concern.

Igraine jumped slightly when turning around and met Uther's eyes. "Yes..." she breathed with a faint smile. She stood up to face Uther, rubbing her arms and looking down in deep thought. "Thank you Uther... I'm- I'm... "She sighed and looked at the ground. She shook her head and forced a smile while looking at a concerned Uther. "I'm fine" she lied.

"What happened…?" Arthur asked faintly drawing closer to his mother and watching her frown.

Enygeus sighed while starting at Arthur. She began to feel bad for him. " Arthur, perhaps we shouldn't see this anymore. You have seen enough."

Arthur turned around in a sense of panic.

"What? No... I need to know what happened… I- I" Arthur looked away and recalled again the vision of his mother Morgause presented him and what that vision told him. He rubbed his forehead. ".. I – I need to know... I need to know."

Enygeus thought for a moment. She wasn't having as much fun as she was in the beginning. Something about Arthur's reaction to the whole thing made her feel sad for him.

"What you are seeing now is exactly 2 years since Gorlois died. Your mother is just remembering it. You're parents are married. Now hold on I'll tell you how they got married – just listen. Uther had convinced Igraine that Gorlois asked Uther to take care of her – which is true if you remember Gorlois's dying words. Tristan, your uncle, was absolutely opposed to it, for he had many reasons to doubt your father. Though your mother asked Tristan if Uther spoke the truth about whether Gorlois asked Uther to take care of her and the children. Your uncle was furious and did not want to admit it, but he eventually said it was indeed true. He of course tried his hardest to open Gorlois dying words to interpretation. He even insisted Igraine to stay with him... but Uther managed to convince Igraine over time to marry him. Igraine, broken, had felt comfort in Uther and needed someone to take care of her and her children."

"Why was my uncle mad at my father?"

"You saw how your uncle questioned Uther immediately after arriving in Camelot with a wounded Gorlois. That suspicion never diffused. Tristan never had proof, but shortly after Gorlois died, he secretly went to Camelot's knights and asked them whether Uther commanded them to be sent to Gorlois the day Cenred attacked or not. The knights told him no. Your uncle confronted Uther eventually, before Uther married Igraine, but Uther denied it saying the knights were lying to save face... and that he indeed told the knights to help Gorlois. Tristan never believed your father and was very frustrated. But since he had no proof there was nothing he could do."

"Did my uncle tell mother?"

"He did, but she could not perceive Uther to be this way. Igraine heard many good words about Uther from Gorlois, and it didn't make sense for her to think Uther would purposely betray his friend. She thought Tristan was just upset about Gorlois, since the two were very close. Gorlois had taught him many things, from how to improve his fighting, to advice about life … they shared a bond."

"Who was my uncle? I feel as though I met him before..." asked Arthur, recalling image of the handsome man in black.

Enygeus shook her head.

"He died…"

"I wish I met him."

Enygeus kept quiet as silence ensued. Arthur turned to his mother facing his troubled mother.

"Was she happy with my father?" Arthur asked watching his upset mother. A rush of guilt entered his stomach. To know his mother was miserable with Uther would have made him feel dead.

"It is odd... but yes, your mother was very happy."Arthur turned to Enygeus in utter surprise. His heart pounded hard and listened on. "Uther loved her very much and would do anything in the world for her. Your father cared for your mother very much, let her poke fun at him, listen to her words… She was a kind and wise queen. Soft hearted yet strong during the challenges of Camelot. "Arthur was reminded of Gwen. He listened on. "She was well respected by the citizens of Camelot. She was a good friend of the magical community as well which was very important especially during that time, as the magical community were conflicted in which kingdom to side with during the battles between Cenred and Camelot. Uther wouldn't be able to pull this off as he knew very little about the magical community. Anytime Uther was stressed or worried about the issues of the kingdom, Igraine would be his support and offer him words of wisdom. Uther consulted her for many things, and was balanced out by your mother's nature. In fact, Cenred stop attacking because of your mother!"

"My mother?" Arthur said with a slight awe brimming in his fluttering heart.

"Yes... she asked to meet Cenred and his queen! Right in the middle of the war with them... it was very brave. Oh I remember it very well… everyone was worried about her! She was brilliant. Your father opposed it but she insisted and got her way. Uther relented though went along to ensure she would be safe. Cenred was thoroughly impressed. Not just by her bravery and wisdom, but her forgiveness – remember, Cenred's knights killed Gorlois. She proposed a treaty and it was accepted…it lasted until she died."

A light filled Arthurs heart as he imagined his mother, his brave and loving mother, proposing a treaty to an impressed Cenred. He couldn't help but feel proud that she was his mother.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Enygeus asked a bit taken aback.

"For telling me about my mother... she seemed wonderful." He said sincerely.

"Oh she was Arthur... she was..." Enygeus smiled sadly.


	5. Nimueh's Annoyance

"Aah you are bac-" called Uther from his bedroom table, dipping a quill in a small pan of ink in order to signing a pardon. Uther did a double take, stood up in alarm, gazing at Igraine soaking in rainwater as she was rubbing her hair with a scrap of cloth.

Several servant women scuttled over to help dry the queen, quietly cursing the servant accompanying the queen. The only glow in the room came from Igraine's smile, who was completely indifferent to the puddle of water forming beneath her. Igraine dismissed the servants, however, excusing them from drying her off.

"Igraine!" Uther approached uneasy. "Didn't you have a servant with you to protect you from the rain?"

"Oh Uther... Meldred was with me however the poor girl was getting so wet herself. We decided to take care of our own selves on our way back." Igraine said reaching over to her drawer to fetch a fresh pair of clothing before setting it down on the bed. Uther's apprehensive gaze didn't diminish.

"She is your servant, not your equal." Uther declared, watching Igraine patting her face dry once more.

"She is as human as you and me Uther. You will be better off believing it. It was a joy to experience anyway! I haven't been in the rain that long since I was a little child!"

She rubbed the ends of her hair with the piece of cloth, smiling as she saw a confused Uther. He sighed and looked back at the pardon.

"You lose me in your smile..." he smiled slightly, looking defeated. "So, tell me about your trip. Was it productive?"

Igraine seemed to be waiting for this question for a while now and set down her spare clothes on the bed and came closer to him.

"Ooh Uther, Bossiney is such a wonderful town! It had been so long and it was an unbelievable change from years ago. There is magic everywhere! Uther, people there use magic to transport water from the streams and lakes to an everlasting frozen barrel! The water was ice cold and was the most refreshing drink I've tried! All over town are candles that absorb the sunlight only for it to glow at night! There was no fire Uther! It was incredible! Right before the Seeker gave her speech at the community meeting, oh Uther, the people put together a play using smoke shaped humans and dragons against the backdrop of the twilight and sea. Uther you must join me the next time! You must!"

Uther smiled in admiration while watching Igraine speak of Bossiney with much passion.

"Fascinating. Perhaps I will one day. Though, you alone are perfect as Camelot's ambassador to Bossiney. I am pleased you love it so. Were you able to ask about the deaths of the Ordway family?"

Igraine sighed happily and looked down at the bed. She looked slightly concerned as she walked back to the bed and stroked her fresh pair of clothing lying on the blanket. The roots of her hair were drying, though drops of water fell down the strands of her hair and onto the bed.

"Yes- I did. She wasn't surprised when I told her that Lewen accused Magan of offering magical services to kill Lewen's family."

Arthur was watching and turned to Enygeus.

"Wait, what's happened? Who are Lewen and Magan?"

Enygeus glanced at him.

"Your mother just travelled to Bossiney, a fully magical town lead by magic. Bossiney is close to Camelot; therefore you can imagine trade taking place. At the time, citizens of Bossiney would sell magical potions and services to Camelot citizens. A wave of Camelot citizens began requesting the darkest of magic- tonics to manipulate others, love potions, and even death without use of poison or physical touch.

Your mother was positioned as an official Camelot ambassador to ensure there would be good relations between the Camelot and Bossiney. She went to Bossiney to work with the leader, who is called the Seeker, to put a stop to this trade.

The story is Lewen went out for a hunt, only to return to his dead family. He had accused Magan, a magical trader of Bossiney, of offering these magical services to Lewen's family's enemy. Your parents are trying to work with Bossiney the best they can to put a stop to these sorts of trade."

"My mother used to work with those of magic?" asked Arthur troubled; imagining his mother smiling and offering a kind work to a sorcerer. Enygeus nodded. Arthur turned back to his father speaking.

"Is the Seeker going to punish Magan?"

"The Seeker said there has to be evidence… and she thinks she's getting to that point soon. But she is willing to listen to suggestions on how to enforce her people to stop selling that sort of magic with Camelot."

"Well," Uther chuckled impressed. "This certainly is a start. You are quite amazing to have them so willing to work with us so early in the relationship. I don't think this could have been done by anyone else." Uther said smiling, and headed back to his pardon.

"Yes- such a good thing it is to keep good relations... heh. Perhaps we could possibly invite them for dinner one day!" Igraine called over to him.

"Yes perhaps..." he said, signing one pardon and setting it aside to view another.

"Perhaps sometime soon…" Igraine called nervously.

"Yes, maybe…" Uther said setting another pardon aside.

"Perhaps tonight… for dinner."

Uther looked up at nervously smiling Igraine and understood immediately she invited some sorcerers for dinner.

"Who have you invited?"

"Oh it's only one girl... her name is Nimueh! She's bright girl. The Seeker is having her do some work with me, reporting any news about Bossiney! You will find her to be very pleasant, I am sure!"

Uther sighed and turned to his pardon.

"Anything to keep good relations with them..."

"And… well... I've also invited Tristan." Igraine added quickly, picking up her fresh pair of clothes and hurrying behind the screen.

The sound of a quill tip snapping on the surface of a pardon.

"Tristan?"

"Yes! I thought he might help. Sorry Uther, I can't talk or hear you well, I'm behind the screen changing..."

* * *

The castle doorway open allowing a dark haired girl, in her early twenties, with big bold blue eyes and porcelain skin, walking in with the look of a stench under her nose. She scanned the castle tapestries and windows and flashed a smile at an approaching Igraine.

"Hello Nimueh! I am so please that you've come." Igraine greeted, allowing Nimueh to view the grand hall.

"Hello." Nimueh responded, pulling a fake smile on her face, acting slightly annoyed as she made it a point stare at the statues on the side of the room. She crossed her arms.

Igraine and Uther exchanged confused looks.

"Nimueh...this is my husband. The King of Camelot."

"Oh yes. Hello your majesty." She said with the same confident posture, only turning her eyes to Uther giving him a critical stare. When Uther replied back, she returned her attention to the tapestries with that fake smile and a roll of her eyes.

Igraine turned to Uther and heaved in a sigh. _This was going to be a long night._

The three sat down on their respective chairs. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tristan. Tristan looked slightly thinner, more bothered, and walked in with a servant with a sigh.

"Tristan! I am so happy you've come!"

Tristan hugged Igraine solemnly and looked to the floor.

"Tristan, I'd like you to meet Nimueh. Nimueh, I thought Tristan would be an exceptional help with this effort."

Tristan turned to Nimueh and nodded. Nimueh watched Tristan and flashed her eyes to Uther, who was looking to the side, gulping some wine. The silence added to the tense and awkward feeling brimming in the air. Arthur felt uncomfortable watching himself. When the food came out, Tristan was very quiet and began taking bites of his veal, completely immersed in the food to avoid Uther. Nimueh stared at her meal, veal in currant sauce, and rolled her eyes when Uther asked if she liked veal.

"No. I don't. But I'll eat at home. So the Seeker wishes me to tell you some news…" she said quickly turning to Igraine.

"Of course.." Igraine smiled nervously, glancing at an insulted Uther, taken aback by Nimueh's insistence on going back to business.

"Magan insists he did not kill the family. There was a mother whose daughters were dying, so she asked Magan to help. Magan relayed the request to a high sorcerer, and the high sorcerer saved the daughters life."

"What does this have to do with Lewen?" Uther asked before Igraine could speak, lifting his goblet for a sip of wine. Nimueh turned to him and considered him for a moment.

"Well anyone with magic would know there is a price to pay for saving a life."

Uther leaned forward on his chair and listened while chewing his veal slowly. Nimueh continued.

"The price is death. For one life saved, there must be a life taken away."

Silence ensued differently than before. This time, the silence had a tone of surprise.

"Very Interesting…" Uther said first, leaning back in his chair, gripping his goblet.

"Can you use it on anyone who died?" Tristan asked slowly, coming out of his silence.

Nimueh turned to him and thought.

"No. A small amount of life in the body must exist."

"Do you choose who will die?" Uther asked.

"No- Death will happen to whomever death goes to."

"And that is why it is horrific!" Igraine said, glaring at Uther and Tristan, in response to their unsettling curiosity.

"It is horrific. And we will have no place for it in Camelot." Uther said stretching his back and lifting his wine to his face. Tristan sunk back into his chair playing with his veal fumed.

"Well, thank you for sharing this news Nimueh. Perhaps we can get in contact with the sorcerer and speak to her. "

"Yes… Perhaps." Nimueh pulled a quick smile. "If you don't mind. I would like to head back…but I'd like to visit Gaius before."

"Gaius?" asked Uther, looking up at Nimueh getting up.

"Yes, Gaius has been going to Bossiney to learn some magic… to aid with his medicines and all." explained Igraine. She turned to an impatient Nimueh. "I'll have our servant escort you to his room..."

"I too will be leaving. I will visit my nieces and go." Tristan snapped, also getting up. He turned to his sister. "Thank you Igraine for having me. I am pleased to see you doing well."

And with Igraines sad nod, he left.

* * *

After a short chat with Gaius, Nimueh left the castle. A cool breeze flowed in the midnight air, right beneath a blanket of stars. The mood was silent and restful. However, some noise clinkered to her left some distance away. She peeked over curiously and headed for the shadow meddling with an agitated horse. When she got a glimpse of the figure, she spoke.

"Your horse is tired Tristan," Nimueh spoke.

Tristan looked up in surprise, but when he identified Nimueh, he shook his head and turned back to the horse, trying to untangle some ropes.

"My, my… aren't we silent. Are you always this rude?" Nimueh called, taking a step closer to Tristan.

"What do you want?" Tristan muttered, picking the end of the untangled rope off the floor.

"Aren't _you_ in a grouchy mood? _Poor_ Tristan!" a smiled pulled on Nimueh's face; her tone melodious. "Is there anything I can do?" she mocked sympathetically. Tristan looked up at her and considered her for a moment and messed around with the ropes on the floor.

"Let's just say I wasn't here to take part in Camelot's alliance with Bossiney. I've only come to keep an eye on things." Tristan said tossing a rope over his horse's neck. He turned to her trying to catch his breath. "You sure didn't seem to be enjoying yourself," he rebutted, turning to her while resting his hand on the horse's neck momentarily.

"Well then… we seem to have something in common." She exclaimed with an irritated smile.

Tristan watched her for a moment while still catching his breath and turned to his horse again. "So why did you come?" He leaped on his horse and turned to her.

"I am ambassador!" she mocked. "The Seeker positioned me in this role '_to promote the alliance and unity between magical and non-magical people to ensure harmony in Albion_'." She scoffed. "It didn't matter what I wanted. She thought it was '_a great opportunity for me to utilize my skills and brilliance'_! Anyone with half a brain could have been ambassador!" Nimueh declared with a hint of contempt.

Tristan stared at her. "What would you have liked to do?"

Nimueh thought for a moment, stared at the stone floor, and spoke quietly.

"Many things. I want to take magic where it's never been before, go to neighboring kingdoms all over the world and make a _difference_. The world has yet to see what magic can do."

Arthur could tell by the troubled look on Tristan's face that Nimueh wasn't sounding like she wanted a positive difference in the world. Nimueh continued.

"But no... The Seeker wants to contain my powers and skills, and to '_channel it to do more productive things'_. Ha! It will only be a matter of time when she leaves this earth."

Tristan shuddered while trying to settle down his agitated horse, only to return his gaze to Nimueh.

She looked up.

"Well Tristan… It was certainly a pleasure speaking to you." Nimueh said slowly, eyeing him carefully. She flashed one last smile before taking off on foot.


	6. Nimueh's Offer

"That lady…" Arthur started. "Nimueh was it?" Arthur looked down as if he were searching something. He looked up at Enygeus. "She tried to kill me one time. What does she have against me? Did she always hate my father and mother? Did she kill my mother!" Arthur waited. "Tell me!"

Enygeus's misty gray eyes twinkled at Arthur's curiosity. Enygeus smoothed her dress. "I _am _telling you. Just keep watching." She said turning to an image forming beneath their eyes.

Uther was sitting down on his throne pensive with Gaius in his presence. The air was thick causing both mens face to become clammy.

"And have you found no cure?" Uther spat annoyed and looking to his side.

"Sire… it is hard to say what is the matter, much less have a cure. I can only provide you with some tonics you and Igraine can drink." Gaius explained wiping his brow.

"You've ALREADY given us tonics! And they have been proven useless!" Uther said through his teeth, temper flaring. "I need a son Gaius! SURELY you must have some experience dealing with villagers with trouble bearing a child. Igraine has before borne a child." Uther looked more agitated than ever thinking about the possible reason Igraine wasn't bearing a child.

Gaius looked down. "My lord… I could see if there is a magical remedy. I could speak to someone in Bossiney…"

Uther looked up cautiously. "I do not want anyone knowing…. That….." Uther looked irritated. "that the Queen and I are having... difficulty…"

"Sire I understand. I will keep the requester of this remedy a secret."

Gaius walked out of the castle. Arthur followed him and for the first time, noticed the various differences between Camelot 20 years ago and the one he was accustomed to. The eastern wing of the castle served as a background for the various stone gargoyles perched on the window sills in the sweltering heat. The town bordering near the castle was surrounded by a few more trees, and –

The image of old Camelot disappeared beneath Arthurs eyes. He turned to Enygeus confused. Enygeus smirked and pointed at the new image appearing.

Twilight had appeared and candles appeared floating around a lady figure – it was the Seeker. In her presence was Gaius, and behind her stood Nimueh, obviously commanded to be present during Gaius's visit, carefully watching their conversation.

"Gaius…" the seeker sighed. "I understand you would like this remedy. However as part of an agreement between Camelot and Bossiney, life changing potions, be it death, love, life, are unlawful for exchange between the two communities. This is part of the clause Igraine and I agreed on as part of the minimization of magical abuse in business with non magical people. Child bearing potions is a very powerful potion, and is hardly allowed even with our own people."

"I understand…" Gaius said carefully, not mentioning who the request was for. "Though the remedy I ask for is not to create a child, rather… cure the possibility of a barren women, or ….man."

Nimueh smirked and rolled her eyes. The Seeker looked troubled and sighed, as she followed a firefly fluttering off.

"It is a bit of a sticky situation, I'm afraid. Igraine and I have yet to define what is allowed and not allowed. I will certainly mention this remedy to her Gaius. Till then, I am afraid I cannot help in this situation. Gaius, please do not look so disappointed. I would love to help you. However, I must do what's best for Bossiney and ensure they are in best hands. Camelot and Bossiney are in one of the best relationships I have seen since I was a child, and I do not wish to see it fall. Please understand."

"I do, I understand. I shall notify the requester now."

"Thank you Gaius. And please honor us with your presense and stay for dinner. We will have wild hen! I do believe it is a favorite dish in your youth!"

"You know me well." nodded Gaius, attempting to hide his disappointment. The seeker walked off and left Gaius and Nimueh in the arena.

"It's too bad…" Nimueh started innocently.

"Pardon?" Gaius asked.

"It's too bad that poor couple will never have a child."

"I – I don't know about that, Nimueh. Perhaps it's a little bit more trouble, but that is no reason to say they will never have a child."

Nimuehs eyes glinted in the moonlight. She smirked.

"Perhaps…" Nimueh stated. "or perhaps the King won't want to risk that chance of having no heir… would he now?"

Gaius turned to a smiling Nimueh immediately. "Who told you it was the King?"

Nimuehs high pitched laugh unnerved Gaius. "You did… just now. I only suspected. Who would be important enough to draw you all the way to Bossinney? Certainly not any villager I know."

Gaius looked angered. "Nimueh, this is not something you must spread!" Gaius whispered desperately.

"Oh I won't. But you know, the Seeker doesn't seem to be helpful. Perhaps I can help?" Nimueh asked tip toeing near him. "What do you say?" she said, leaning her face to his.

"The King, nor I, are interested in breaking any rules."

Nimueh pulled her head back. "And who makes the rules…? Why I think the King can make an exception. After all, he _is_ the King. And we certainly don't want the King to be unhappy, nor have no son."

Gaius stared at Nimeuh angered.

"I am sorry Nimeuh, but we are not interested." He said.

* * *

Gaius stood in front of the King, relaying the news he just received from the Seeker.

"She said that it would not go in accordance to what the Queen and she agreed on concerning the exchange of potions between Camelot and Bossiney."

Uther groaned irritatingly.

"This is ridiculous. I will not have my own rules work against me…I will speak to Igraine to clear it up."

"I met Nimueh as well sire.."

"Who?"

"Nimueh… the ambassador to Camelot. The young woman that visited the castle for dinner a few months back"

"Aah yes... what about her."

"I would suggest you mention to Igraine to keep a careful eye on her. She doesn't give me a good feeling."

"Well she's always seemed to be an odd child. Slightly entitled. But that is no reason to warn Igraine of her."

"No, but she was there during the Seeker and I's discussion and later pulled me aside and offered to break the rules."

Uther looked at Gaius for a moment. "What did she suggest?"

Gaius looked up at Uther slightly surprised.

"Well, she- I- I didn't ask… she just said she could help."

"What could she do to help? Is she any good at magic?"

"Sire… she is very knowledgeable... one of the most talented and magically gifted youth in the community. However, as I mentioned before... it would be against the rules you and your wife set with Bossiney."

"Gaius, you need not to talk to me about rules. I essentially agreed to make those rules and can easily amend them. Bring her to me."

"S-sire?"

"I wish to hear what she say. I am in need of a son and cannot dismiss any solutions just because it doesn't follow some newly made rules. I will ensure this is not of any evil, and then decide."

Gaius watched Uther and nodded.

"Yes sire."


	7. The Decision

Arthur stood near Enygeus. He wondered if his father would really seek help from Nimueh - help that would essentially link to his own possible birth. He suddenly realized he was standing in the courtroom. His father looked as if he were waiting for someone, and Gaius looked troubled, yet was waiting as well.

The warm whisper of the summer night entered alongside a raven haired girl with dark blue eyes as she presented herself to Uther in the courtroom. She passed a concerned Gaius standing on the side, as the servants scattered away with the flip of Uther's hand.

"Well hello there Uther..." smiled Nimueh, staring at Uther cunningly. The king narrowed his eyes in surprise of this bold character.

"You dare call me Uther? You are not speaking to an equal," tested Uther, blood pumping in his veins. If she had been anyone else, someone else he didn't need help from, she sure would have been thrown in the dungeons.

"There are more important things to discuss of than your name Uther… or is this what you called me in for?" humored Nimueh, walking to her side and stocking a stone pillar carefully, looking up with a smirk plastered on her face. She obviously enjoyed taunting him.

The king's eyes followed Nimueh very carefully, trying to contain his fury. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Gaius tells me you may have a remedy... to…."

"To grant you and Igraine a beautiful son? She asked turning to him smiling, hand still on the pillar.

"Yes."

Nimueh walked back in front of him.

"Where is Igraine? Do you not consult matters such as these with your wife?" Nimueh asked looked around the hall.

"Judging by the fact you are stalling make me wonder if you really have the ability to make this happen." Uther commented sternly.

Nimueh turned to him fiercely and scowled. It was evident she didn't like his comment.

"Do not doubt me Uther. I have powers neither you nor your wife has ever imagined!"

Uther took a deep breath and exhaled trying to keep his composure.

"I have Gaius in case you need any ingredients to make whatever potions or whatever it is to create the remedy."

Nimueh chuckled. "Oh Uther... it is not that complicated. I do not need anything. I just need your consent to create this life."

A gasp escaped from Gaius.

"Stand still Gaius." Uther said slowly, signaling to troubled Gaius approaching ahead. The king turned back to Nimueh. "Creating a life is not necessary. I do not want a random life appearing out of nowhere as you say. It must be through Igraine and be my son."

"And that is what you will get Uther." Nimueh chuckled. "I can allow you and your wife to bear a child you so desperately desire. So is this what you ask for?"

A sudden energy emerged from behind them, knocking past Nimueh's shoulders.

"Sire! I must interrupt you before you do something you may regret." Gaius said hurriedly and in panic. "Nimueh is conveniently forgetting to tell you the most important repercussions of this deed she offers to you. Sire, in order to grant a li-"

"_life, another must end…" _Nimueh interjected, mocking the rule, turning her head from Gaius to the King. "So what? I'm sure the King wants someone dead out there, don't you?"

"You dare suggest I use magic for such evil, causing an innocent person to die?" the King asked furiously.

"Only if you want a son, Uther! You will soon realize my offer is your only solution to cure your despairs and worries. Your pains, your troubling nightmares! your stresses you endure day and night can be solved in a moment."

"Sire-" Gaius interjected. "I happen to be working with rootbark, an herb that ca-"

"-That can do _nothing_." interrupted Nimueh, with a grimace on her face, eyes searing a stare into Uthers. The stare between the two intensified.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see your face again." Uther yelled finally to Nimueh.

And with a dull glint in her eyes, she whisked away from their presence and out the door, allowing a blast of warm air to brush against their faces.

* * *

*sigh*

"Is something wrong Uther?" Igraine asked, smoothing her hair facing Uther, before going to bed. Uther was lying on the bed, staring at the wall deep in thought.

"No." Uther said, blinking a few times. He took in another heavy sigh and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone... I'll be back"

Uther went down the stairs, and into a room. The room had a large table, with chairs surrounding it. The windows let in the moonlight, and was reflected on the armor hung on the walls. Lanterns lit the room modestly, enough to hide the shame, and cover his secret meeting. He spotted a figure with a blue hood.

"Nimueh."

"I'd never thought you would request to see me again Uther. Three months ago you banished me from your very sight." Nimueh said, taking her hood off.

"I've given your proposition some thought… and… I may have reacted quickly."

"Of course.." Nimueh smiled.

"There is a prisoner right now in the dungeons. His name is Grindan." Uther walked over the window and looked out. "He is to be hung tomorrow, so – I would like to offer him as the one to die."

Nimueh pushed her chair back.

"You cannot decide who dies, Uther.. It is not up to you.."

Uther faced to Nimueh in shock.

"Then who will die?" he spat out of frustration.

"I do not know. I would not be able to know."

"So it could be me? How DARE you propose an idea that would risk my own life?" Uther asked enraged, letting go of the window sill.

"It could be you…but…"

"But...?"

"Although I cannot pick who _will_ die in place of the birth of your son, I can arrange who it _won't_ be…"

"You mean you can ensure it won't be me who dies…?"

"Yes. But you must give me names. And a few names at that. I cannot cope with generalized groups or a huge list of names."

Uther turned back to the window.

"I do not want Igraine or myself to be sacrificed for this."

"Then it is a done deal Uther." Nimueh smiled, getting up and walking towards. "Give me your final consent."

Uther turned to Nimueh in slight horror, watching the twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Whoever sacrifices their life for the birth of my son will do Camelot a great good. That person, whoever it may be, is doing an honorable act. I give you my consent, under the conditions we agreed upon."

"I will come back, and bring you some water; water that will ensure you and Igraine to create a healthy son."

Uther nodded, slighly trembling, as Nimueh whisked away.


	8. Backfired

"I'm just ever sooo HAPPY!"

Igraine graced a cheerful smile, belly bigger than anyone has ever seen her.

"I am too...in a matter of days you should be giving birth." Uther said carefully, mind pondering intensively while sitting at his table.

Igraine walking around their room setting a small frilly white coat with a golden buttons on the bed. "Isn't it so precious! The Seeker made it for the baby!"

Uther kept quiet eyes flickering over the floor "I just hope it truly is a boy."

"Would you please stop panicking..? Any child we bring to this world should be accepted with open arms."

Uther looked and smiled. "I-I -am sorry..." he said shaking his head. "Please ignore me... "

Igraine stopped stroking the soft fabric used to make the coat.

"I know... "She said empathetically, walking up to Uther. "I know you are hoping for a son- and I hope to give you a son." She sat next to him on the table and stared at his solemn eyes. "I feel different this time- when I had Morgause and Morgana, the pregnancy was a little easier. This one is harder- and everyone says it's because I must be having a boy!"

Uther looked up. "I am lucky to have a strong woman like you-"

Igrained smiled. "OH! It's kicking!" She sad touching her belly. "Uther- feel it kick! hahaha"

Uther smiled modestly and put his hand on Igraines belly.

Enygues watched when Arthur turned to her. "So… I was born… out of magic?"

"Yes.. though Uther and Igraine are still your parents... that has not changed."

"I don't understand.." Arthur said a little disgruntled. "How did my mother die? Nimueh promised my father and mother wouldn't be sacrificed for me..."

"And she kept her word with Uther..."

"THEN WHY DID MY MOTHER DIE?" snapped Arthur, breathing profusely.

"You will find out."

Arthur shook his head and looked down. "Why is father upset?" he snapped, casting a look over his shoulder. Arthur was irritated with his father. "He's going to get a son!"

"He is worried- worried about whether or not Nimueh will keep her promise...If you remember, someone has to die. He is worried if it may backfire..."

Arthur continued to shake his head and watched on.

*tap tap tap*

A quiet rapping of knuckles sounded from the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Igraine called walking to the door.

"Momma- it's me..." said a weak voice.

Igraine opened the door and looked down at Morgause with a worried look on her face.

Little Morgause was pale and clammy, sweat dampening her hair as she walked in weakly. Uther got up and widened his eyes.

"Morgause, what's the matter!" Igraine asked kneeling down. She turned to a servant who followed closely behind Morgause. "Please, get Gaius!"

"I don't feel well..." Morgause said closing her eyes slowly and opening it back up.

"Don't worry Morgause... " Igraine said sweetly. She turned to Uther. "Maybe something is spreading." she turned back to Morgause and led her to bed. Uthers eyes widened as if almost realizing something. _Was Morgause the one to die? How could he have forgotten to ask his step daughters to be protected?_


	9. The Switch

Enygeus watched Arthur watching the story unfold. He was now about to see the truth. Arthur was staring doe eyed at Igraine, Uther, Gaius and a limp and unconscious Morgause. Morgause had just came in claiming she was sick, and collapsed on her parents bed.

"She looks really sick Gaius." Igraine said kneeling by a pale and clammy Morgause. She searched for answers in Gaius's eyes.

"I'll try to use powdered root. I don't think I've ever seen something like this." Gaius said quietly. Uther was standing away from the two, pondering deeply in worry.

"She's getting paler and her breath is getting weaker.. ahhh!" Igraine grabbed her stomach in horror.

"What's happened ?" Uther asked moving closer to her.

"The baby… it's coming! No – please Gaius, just keep watching Morgause." She said taking a few steps back.

Gaius spotted a servant and requested her and Uther to bring Igraine to the bed next to Morgause.

"We need some more help… do you know any other physicians Gaius?" Uther asked quickly, eyes widening in fear.

Gaius got up and walked over to the King, not wanting Igraine to hear.

"Sir, I really don't think this is a common sickness. The signs I see in Morgause … I believe it's magic that is causing her to be ill. My thoughts are that those with magic can help.….. sire?... M-my Lord?"

"Yes... umm... yes. No, that is not good. Who do you suggest we bring in? Perhaps .. Nimueh?"

Gaius's eyes shifted downward. "Yes, we could.. and the Seeker of course. She may have more knowledge."

"That is fine.. I need a servant to fetch the Seeker and Nimueh immediately!' Uther called out to a group of servants. "And I need you, Gaius, to solely focus on Igraine."

* * *

The servants came back, but with only one visitor.

"Why couldn't the seeker come again?" Gaius asked a worried servant, standing in front of Nimueh and looking down.

"She was nowhere to be found.. we found only Nimueh.." the servant peeped.

Gaius frowned as Nimueh approached Morgause lying on her bed. Uther had requested Morgause to stay in a separate room from Igraine, so that any sickness wouldn't transfer to the baby when it is born.

"Have you had any experience in ailing the sick?" asked Gaius suspiciously.

"All the experience I'll ever need Gaius. Now I think Igraine is waiting for you to deliver the baby boy." Nimueh said with a smile, after hearing Igraine cry out in pain.

Gaius widened his eyes when hearing Nimueh state the gender of the baby, and seemed reluctant about leaving. He knew Nimueh was right - he had to return to Igraine.

* * *

A cool wind entered the corridors. A cooing sound came from Igraines room. Igraine requested Gaius to go to Morgause after hearing Nimueh wasn't able to help Morgause. She also requested Uther to go there, to give Morgause strength. Igraine sat there amoungst some servants, looking at her a fresh faced baby boy. She smiled at the boy, whom she called Arthur.

"What a beautiful baby …" Nimueh smiled walking in the room.

Igraine was a little shocked by Nimueh's entrance but smiled slightly when looking back at Arthur. "I am so blessed.. but am so worried about Morgause. What could you make of her when you saw her?"

"Well.. I had no idea it would be her.." Nimueh stated simply, crossing her arms.

"_'It would be her?_'" Igraine repeated. "What would be her?"

"Well.. surely it would have crossed your mind…?"

"Nimueh.. I don't understand what you mean."

"Well it isn't coincidence… Arthur being born and Morgause falling sick.."

"I still don't follow. Nimueh, please be straight with me." Igraine asked, focusing on Nimueh's every word.

"Oh I see…" Nimueh saying with a dawning comprehension. "Uther hasn't told you.. has he?"

Igraine looked up at the servants in the room and dismissed them. She turned back to Nimueh.

"What hasn't he told me…?"

"Do you know why you are holding this son of yours? It is because of Uther's wish. Uther wished for a baby boy through the use of magic. But as we all know, to create a life, another must end. Uther went ahead with the wish, and requested himself and you to not be the ones to die. I suppose he forgot to tell me a few others."

Igraine couldn't speak for a few minutes.

"You are lying to me…" Igraine breathed.

"I am not… it is a shame."

She put baby Arthur inside a carriage next to her.

"You must reverse it..!" Igraine demanded in fury, trembling.

"That cannot be done Igraine. And to reverse it would have had to mean Arthur not being born."

"You cannot let my daughter die!" Igraine yelled.

"I am sorry Igraine. I didn't know who it would be.. I just did as the King wished.. under his conditions. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Igrained called desperately.

"Unless you request the same wish… I can save Morgause.. but that would mean someone would need to die."

Igraine looked down. A few long seconds passed.

"I want that."

"Well then.. I can make sure that happens then. Is this final?"

"Who will die in place?"

"I cannot know… It could be any-"

"I sacrifice myself."

Nimueh's eyes widened.

"You sacrifice yourself?"

"Yes." Igraine said with tears coming down her cheek. "No innocent person deserves to die. No matter for whom it is for."

"I have never heard of this request.. but it can certainly be done." Nimueh said carefully. "Is this your final wish?"

"Morgause lives, I die, and no one else dies." Igraine stated strongly, more tears flowing down her cheek.

Nimueh nodded, a tad confused. "Give me your bracelet." She said pointing to the bracelet on Igraine.

Igraine looked down at the bracelet bearing the mark of Gorlois.

Nimueh muttered some words and gave it back.

"Go to Morgause and give her this bracelet. Once she has the bracelet on, she will begin to recover. When she fully recovers, you will die."

Igraine nodded nervously, wiping the tears from her face.

"You are a strange one Igraine. I have never once met a person who wanted someone to live, in exchange for their own death. It is a shame you are to die." Nimueh said sadly, before walking away.


	10. Denial

The vision was black. Standing there was Arthur in silence, cold finger tips trembling in the vacant air. His lips felt numb, as did his emptied gut. He exhaled only because he felt life was being sucked out of him. _Why did Nimueh take pleasure in making his parents lives so horrible?_

_Resentment spread through Arthurs veins towards his father and mother. Why did his father resort to this deal with Nimueh, a women proved to be psychotic from the start? Why did his mother not try to get someone else to die. For him… just so he could grow in the care of his mother? To see her smile, to laugh with her, to hug her. Why did she choose to leave the earth? She made that decision almost too quickly. Maybe she didn't love Arthur as much… as much as Morgause._

Arthur shook and lowered his head. He heaved in a sigh and closed his eyes trying to blank out his thoughts and replace it with images of the serene sky. He wiped his runny nose and thought of his life, and shook his head again. The pain he caused_… why was he such a source of pain and stress for everyone?_

"I don't want to see it." Arthur breathed, referring to the death of his mother.

Enygues stepped towards him.

"I understand."

"Are we done now?" Arthur snapped quietly, turning slightly to Enygues resisting eye contact. He wanted to leave this nightmare of a memory.

"That is up to you Arthur.."

Arthur wasn't surprised she responded that way. He desired to leave so badly, but he also wanted to know if he really was the cause of the Great Purge. He didn't want to know, but deep inside he did. Enygues spoke in response to his silence.

"I suppose we aren't done then.." Enygues stated, almost probing Arthur for a few moments before bringing another scene up.

* * *

"I said." Uther breathed firmly, through trembling teeth. "REVIVE . MY. WIFE." Uther roared, fury growing in his puffy eyes. "NOW!"

Uther's whole body was trembling, while he stared at the young raven haired girl Nimueh, who was slightly shaken up by Uthers reaction. They were in Uthers room, next to Igraine laying on the bed, and knights surrounding the room and guarding the doors.

"I cannot, it is over Uther! She has died already."

Uther took out his sword while marching up to a retreating Nimueh and pointed the tip at her neck. She turned a little and use her peripheral view to check the doors. The knights were behind her , also shaky and tense while watching the scene.

"She is not dead. " Uther began bringing his sword down. "SHE IS NOT DEAD! " Uther spat. "YOU PROMISED TO ME THAT SHE WOULD NOT DIE!"

"I told you I have honored my promise to you." Nimueh pleaded nervously. Her usual composition was lost in this ordeal. She glanced to the window and turned back to Uther. "This is not a result of our deal! Igraine died beca-"

"DONT YOU DARE SAY SHE HAS DIED! SHE IS NOT DEAD! I DEMAND YOU TO BRING HER OUT OF THE SPELL AT ONCE!"

"There is no spell Uther! it is OVER! Igraine has died."

"TAKE HER TO THE DUNGEONS! LET HER ROT UNTIL SHE BREAKS THE ENCHANTMENT."

Nimueh felt the grips of the knights hands hold onto her and push her through the doors. Almost immediately, a loud bang sounded from the halls and Nimueh sped off. A few knights were laying on the floor knocked out.

"GET HER!" Uther yelled in pain. He turned to Igraine, bent over and stroked her face with tears flowing down.

"Igraine, don't you worry. I'll get you out of this spell.. hold on… my dear!"

* * *

"Sire… are you alright?"

"..."

"Sire?"

"Igraine is looking paler. Can you check her to see how she is doing?"

Gaius looked down. Igraine was dead, and the King was in denial.

"Sire.."

"I ASKED you to check her GAIUS!" Uther said turning around from looking out the window.

Gaius was stunned and turned to Igraine sadly. He glanced over at Uther who was looking out the window and waited a few minutes.

"She is… still under the enchantment sire." Gaius lied quietly.

"Any word of the Seeker? Where could the damned lady be?" Uther said turning around and back to the window.

"We sent people out in search for her..We have not seen her. I've been trying to heal Morgause in the mean time."

Uther was silent and walked up to Igraine.

"Igraine, I promise you, you will get better.. I will do everything in my power to heal you. I am sorry for everything.."

Gaius stood there uncomfortably watching Uther stoke Igraines hair.

"Gaius.." Uther said softly.

"Yes."

"We must celebrate."

Uther's tone sounded less assuring, almost happy in an odd way.

"Celebrate sire?"

"Yes… " Uther smiled, while facing Gaius. "I have a son now. Perhaps Igraine will wake by then. I want you to invite the magical community.."

"The magical community sire…?" Gaius felt uncomfortable hearing Uther request to celebrate with the magical community of Bossiney. After all, Uther has sent his army to hunt for Nimueh, who had managed to escape Uther, and had been cursing magic a few times lately. Gaius was told that Uther did indeed have Nimueh grant him a son in exchange for a life, so perhaps Uther feels thankful in some way towards magic?

"Yes..and only them. I feel at debt to them. I would like to .. celebrate with them for what they have done for me." Uther said smiling, through chilling eyes.

Gaius wanted to disagree, but knew he couldn't. Perhaps this is truly a celebration Uther believed needed to happen.

"Yes.. sire…"


	11. The Great Purge Begins

Arthur plunged into a waft of intense sorrow long before the scene with Uther and Gaius had ended. Seeing his mother was too much- insanely too much. Tears burned down his warm face. He exhaled silently but with such hurt and disappointment, and tried to hold in his tears by pressing on his lips to stifle the cries that urged from his soul. Though he could not resist any longer -he covered his face with his hands and let out his pain, shaking his head, sobbing, and choking on his own tears that had been contained from the very beginning of his disappointment in his father to the pale lifeless body of his mother.

Arthur ran his hands through his sweaty hair slowly, revealing his flushed, wet, pink face looking down with misery. He shook his head some more.

Enygues looked down and watched.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur didn't say anything for a few seconds. His breathing slowed down while he stared at the floors dazed.

"You are not sorry." Arthur numbly scoffed, through trembling teeth "My mother…. She died... she died…why did she have to die?" Arthur wiped his nose on his sleeve, not ready for another wave of emotions that would over take him. "Why like that anyway…in such disgrace and dishonor!" he cried, face and eyes growing more red, as he exhaled silently.

Enygues said nothing, and looked down.

"She was my mother… and she is not even getting a proper burial… she is LAYING there LIKE A ..." Arthur choked on his tears and shook his head, pressing his lips, before tears flowed out. "Why does my father want to have a banquet in honor of my birth! My mother is dead! What is there to celebrate!"

"You will see..."

* * *

Uther walked down the stairs, his crimson cape brushing against the marbled steps, sweeping the dust and dirt with its worn cloth. Uther didn't know that the ends of his cape were wearing out and attracting such dirt with it. But no one would see his cape the way it was- unless you looked very hard.

It was a day later, but not yet 24 hours since Igraine had given birth to Arthur. Uther strolled near the castles' kitchen, an area he had rarely visited, and peeked at the knives laying on the counter tops, steam forming over huge pots, while the cooks and obedient servants were bustling around, bumping into each other and –

"Oh my Lord!" a servant shrieked, dropping the basket of bread on the floor, and bowing their head down in fear.

Uther rolled his eyes, and looked at a doorway up ahead.

"Never mind me, where is the master chef?"

The servant straightened up and with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Erdin is cooking up the main course if you go into the doorway there, I shall take you to him." The servant said frantically.

"Don't bother. I will go myself."

Uther sauntered on, his cape brushing against the floor, and into the doorway, where he saw a plump, sweaty and flustered middle aged man speaking sweetly to a large pot of what looked like porridge.

"A tad o' thyme from me gardin wills make ya teste lika fuuds fram de highest ov hevans!" Erdin said pinching some thyme off a shoot and spreading it onto the porridge with a smile.

"I agree." Uther said quietly, standing near the doorway.

Erdin turned around in surprise and fumbled with his words as he bowed down.

"Yer majesty, whad du me owe to habe you presents in me kittun?"

"I thought I'd pay a visit to the kitchens; See what is being made for today's dinner banquet in honor of my newly born child." Uther said looking around at all the pots sitting on fire.

The chef had already straightened up and smiled a toothy grin.

"Me pleasure! Arthur we be a mihhty ole king lak es fadder, I belive id with me hart!"

"Is that the main course?" Uther asked ignoring the chef's compliment. He gazed at the large pot behind Erdin. Erdin quickly turned to the pot, with hot steam flowing in the air, and started stirring.

"Yes' me Lord. It's me specialty. All de people come and ask me, Erdin, make me some ov the delichus porridge you mayke. I tot eberyone we luv it fer tonite, esphesually ye highness. Is the highness feelin better?"

"She is... recovering still."

"That qween, she is wun strong womun, tat fur sure. I reckon she fee better in a few hurs. But she needs her rest. I made sum soop for 'er... I know me soop and know it well. It 'ways does the job, that's fur sure."

"Indeed." Uther said quietly. "Erdin, I – I have something that I'd like you to add to your porridge. As you know the magical community has their own lifestyle, and along with their own lifestyle, they have their own tastes. This is an ingredient that they put in all their foods, and as a host of a party, I want to make sure they are comforted."

"You is too kind sire, to tink of you guests like so. It just shos how you ares to people in te kingdom. Wat is et?"

"It's an herb, but mind you, it should only be given to the magical community. I've heard those without magic will end up being poisoned."

The chef sniffed the vial and backed off and stared at the king. "It 'mell like Gaiuss pochun he told mez about the others day. Hemlock that is."

"Well, I suppose things have the similar smells…"

"No sire- id not 'nly smells like it but it looks de same… I'm sure it's Hemlock." Erdin insisted genuinely and earnestly.

"It isn't." the King said seriously, patience being tested.

The chef looked down in deep thought.

"Maybe we cun forget this magiul herb." Erdin said slowly, words wavering a bit. "The magiul peepls can 'aste my famus recpe. I am sures they will like it!"

"No. I believe they will like nothing unless you add this."

The chef looked at the bottle in his hand and looked at the king uncomfortably.

"Yes me Lord, I put it aftur de meat gets tender…" the chef said beginning to stir the porridge nervously.

"I think it's best if you put it now." Uther said, walking over to the chef's side.

The chef began to sweat and panic as he glanced at Uther, who was evidently getting angered.

"Me lord... I, I cun put id on the side ins a separt bowl. And if the-"

"Erdin, do not challenge me." Uther pronounced a dull glint evident in his eye.

Erdin blinked a few times and gulped. He opened the bottle while Uther watched carefully.

"Sire... this issunt right. There be childrun comin." Erdin plead.

"You will either put it in, or feed this drink to _your _children." Uther said sternly, after knowing Erdin caught on. Uther couldn't wait anymore and yanked the bottle out of Erdin's fumbling fingers, and poured the bottled into the food, and walked off. "There... now stir. And Erdin, if you value your life, you will keep quiet."

Erdin looked down eyes wide open, pondering what to do

Uther walked out, his cape sliding across the kitchen floors, his cape wearing out more.

* * *

"My father invited the community to poison them?" Arthur asked horrified.

"That night marked the start of Uther's vengeance. The great purge started that night. When the magical community came, Uther acted very normal. No one knew Igraine died nor that she was suspected to be under any enchantments. The only thing they heard was Igraine was recovering from childbirth, and had told Uther to carry on with the party."

Did Erdin do anything? Did he replace the food? Did he tell anyone? Did… did they all die?" Arthur asked.

"Not all no- the poison was diluted when it was mixed with all that porridge. Erdin also tried to take some of the poison out. The poison affected some more than others. Most got sick... and they naturally connected the dots within a few days and figured the source was from Uthers banquet. Rumors began to spread too, about Igraine's true condition, and speculations rose. The magical community was getting restless, especially after the first person died from the food poisoning. Many others began to die closely after. Within a few months of sickness, 1/3 of those who attended had died. Though, by then, Uther officially declared war with magic and had begun more efforts to kill those with magic. "

"What about with Morgause… what was happening to her?"

"Morgause was very confused right after she recovered. She didn't know her mother died, for your father insisted Igraine was alive, but enchanted. She didn't understand why she couldn't see her mother, which caused her to feel worried. Gaius told her Igraine was still weak and that Morgause had to keep away to ensure Igraine wouldn't catch anything from her. But of course, Morgause would have liked to hear her mother's voice at least. Igraine was locked away in the room with no access to neither Morgause nor Morgana nor even yourself."

A pang of sadness rushed into Arthurs body for Morgause.

"Did Morgause find out? Is that why she went away to the magical community?"

"See for yourself..."

* * *

"Sire, you called?" Gaius said walking in Uthers chambers. Uther was looking out the window. Igraine had been moved into another room.

"Yes Gaius…how are you?" Uther asked, still looking out the window.

"I'm... doing well sire. I just spoke with some from the magical community and they mentioned to me that they were getting stomach aches after last night's banquet."

Uther ignored Gaius comment.

"Igraine is still not doing well Gaius. It's been almost 2 days. Gaius, I am afraid that there will be no more time."

Gaius looked down uncomfortable. He could never get used to Uther talking about Igraine as if she was still alive.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gaius?"

"Tell you?"

Uther turned around calmly, yet his eyes piercing coldly at Gaius.

"About Morgause… she picked up a fork this morning at breakfast... using magic." Uther said.

"Well... I suppose I never noticed." Gaius said genuinely.

"How did Morgause get better, Gaius?"

"I'm not so sure sire. When I went to her, she began breathing normally again, and returned to a normal temperature."

Uther turned back to the window.

"Morgause was dying at one point…"

"Yes, and she made a recovery thankfully..."

Uther turned back to Gaius. The intensity of Uthers gaze began to unnerve Gaius.

"She made a recovery right when Igraine became sick."

"Yes… I suppose you are right."

"I have come to realize the reality of the situation."

"And that is?"

"Morgause. She is the cause of this. She was supposed to die and instead, she used her powers with Nimueh to stay alive and bring Igraine to death."

"Sire… you are not making any sense. Igraine is Morgause's mother! Morgause would never do that!"

"Do you not get it Gaius? She has magic. All those with magic have no souls – It is evident in their very actions and behaviors. She is an evil child that would have her mother die."

"My Lord, please… Morgause is only a child, she would not kno-"

"You are blind Gaius! It all makes sense! She was the one who was supposed to die! And she is the one that will need to die in order to save Igraine. I wasted my time trying to go after those in the magical community at the banquet. The answer was right under my nose. You must kill the child…"

"Sire! "Gaius said sternly. "I am sorry to say, but I have to tell you this once and for all. Igraine has already died sire and you are in denial and it must end!"

"HOW dare you speak of Igraine in that way?" Uther spat, coming closer to Gaius. "You give up on her so quickly! WHY are you so eager to pronounce her dead? In fact, why did Nimueh and you seem to have so many conversations prior? And why are you still talking so much with those with magic?"

"Sire- I "

"Gaius, if you want to live, you will do as I say. I don't care how it is done. Morgause must die in order for Igraine to live."

Uther turned back to the window, and Gaius said nothing.

"Gaius. It must be done tonight. Igraine may not have much time. Tell me when it is over."


	12. Morgause's Next Chapter

Gaius knocked the doors of Morgauses chambers, heart beating against his chest, mind racing with thoughts. The fresh twilight air blasted onto Gaius's face as the door flew open, showing the face of a confused servant looking at Gaius up and down, about to inquire what he needed. He ignored the servant and walked right in, seeking for Morgause, who was sitting on her bed holding up a rag for baby Arthur's entertainment. A small distance away, Morgana was twirling and skipping around, wearing a furry shawl as she placed tiny glass cups on the table while shooting envious looks at baby Arthur from time to time. Gaius approached Morgause and caught sight of baby Arthur who was smiling at Morgause and the rag she was holding up.

Arthur watched this whole scene, yet feeling a reluctant twinge of gratitude when watching Morgause care for him when he was a baby. It was odd to realize now that she was holding him hostage.

"Morgause, please... come with me." Gaius said after tapping Morgause's shoulder. He turned around before she caught notice of Gaius and his request. Morgause hopped off the bed hesitatingly and followed Gaius near the door.

"Yes, Gaius?" Morgause asked casually, looking outside the hall.

Arthur had noticed something on Morgauses wrist and turned to Enygues. "Wait, is Morgause wearing the bracelet she gave Morgana?"

Enygues nodded."Yes, that is the healing bracelet that Nimueh enchanted to cure Morgause from her sickness."

Arthur turned back to Gaius.

"Morgause.. I cannot explain right now.. We need to go."

"Go? Where to?" Morgause asked, following Gaius. The sense of urgency was pounding lightly as they walked down the halls and down the stairs located in the west side of the castle. The stairs they took were narrow and rarely ever used due to its inconvenient location. "Gaius, where are we going..?"

"Shh…." Gaius said, lifting his finger to his mouth, pausing on the stairs after seeing a shadow pass on the walls of the first floor.

"Gaius.. What's happening..?" Morgause whispered a little more nervous, her eyes flickering between Gaius and the passing shadow.

After Gaius looked yonder at the first floor, he glanced over at Morgause."Morgause, come.. We need to leave the castle immediately."

Morgause shook her head in surprise. "But why?"

"I will tell you why, just come.." said Gaius, walking on down the hall towards the exit.

Morgause followed Gaius closely and felt very nervous. She trusted Gaius but why he was so insistent on leaving the castle was beyond her understanding. It didn't seem like there was any potential harm in the castle.

Arthur watched on nervously, remembering his father's request. "He isn't going to try and kill her, is he?" Arthur asked, staring at Gaius in grotesque worry that Gaius would kill a young girl.

"You will see." Enygues said, pointing to the new scene of Morgause and Gaius outside near the horses. Gaius was tossing his parcel onto the back of the horse, and whole scheme was disguised by the darkness that fell on Camelot. Arthur twitched out of irritation. Why he couldn't get the answer from Enygues right away was making him feel very troubled.

"Gaius, are we coming back to Camelot? I should tell mother and father…It is getting awfully late, they will be angry if I don't tell them I'm going out!"

Gaius looked down troubled while the horse was jerking its head. He was silent.

"Gaius, I'm not a little child! What's going on?" Morgause pouted, hand on her hip.

Gaius looked down.

"Morgause. You must understand the king is going through troubling times. Right now the king is not acting normally, he is getting worried about your mother."

"What do you mean? Is mother not feeling better? A servant told me she was!"

Gaius kept silent.

"Gaius please tell me what's going on! I may be a kid but I'm not weak.. I can handle it! Really!"

Gaius sighed as he looked into Morgauses eyes. "The King is overly paranoid Morgause. He is willing to do whatever it takes for your mother to be .. well. Your mother started falling ill, right when you began to recover."

"So what does that mean?"

"Morgause, Uther is beginning to blame Igraines sickness on anyone and everyone. Now, he happens to think you may be a cause..."

"Why would I, HOW could I! Does he really think that? Did he actually say that?" Morgause sneered.

"You have to understand Morgause, the King is not acting his usual self. He is panicking now and is trying to find the solution …you are now in danger of the King."

"But how could he think I would do something like that Gaius, it doesn't make sense!"Morgause said almost offended.

"I know Morgause..But Uther .. he just needs time. Right now, it's best if you are kept in the care of the magical community of Bossiney…"

"Bossiney? But..wont the king wonder where I went, Gaius?"

Gaius didn't want to say that Uther would have interpreted Morgause missing as Gaius fulfilling the Kings command to have her dead.

"I'll tell him that you…. you.. you've been .." Gaius had a hard time trying to figure out what to tell Morgause. "I'll figure out something, Morgause."

"I don't want mother to worry though!" Morgause insisted.

"I'll make sure she doesn't Morgause…" Gaius said uncomfortably.

"When will I get to come back home?"

Gaius inhaled. He was feeling overwhelmed with all the questions from Morgause.

"When Uther is better…I'm afraid."

"You promise Gaius… you promise you will bring me back to Camelot?"

"When Uther is better, I will bring you back."

Morgause looked down and thought for a moment. She nodded her head.

"Alright.. I still don't understand .. but I trust you Gaius. But you must tell mother that I'm ok. And tell me when she is better…Can I say bye to Morgana and Arthur before I leave? They may worry. Arthur is only happy around me… he cries when he's with the other servants. It's going to be so hard for him to be away from me..."

"Morgause, I'm afraid that won't be a good idea. I'm sure you will see both Morgana and Arthur again… soon I hope.. Soon all of this madness will be over."

Morgause looked troubled but nodded. "Alright.. let's go."

The two finally arrived at Bossiney. The night was deep, breezes bringing in the coolness of the sea to the lands. Gaius hopped off his horse and helped Morgause off. He walked in the community and saw a young boy, about the age of 11, with long blond hair tying some ropes to a wooden pole.

"Ay boy!" Gaius called, bidding the boy to come over.

"Yeah? Me?" the young boy pointed to himself in surprise. He stood up and walked over to Gaius, eyes flickering between Morgause and Gaius. "What do you both need?"

"I need to speak to someone. Do you know where I can find the Seeker?'

"uhm… I – I don't really know… umm, I can tell someone you were looking for her? HEYyy wait! You're Gaius from Camelot aren't you?"

"Wait, is that Alvarr?" Arthur asked squinting his eyes, recognizing Alvarr's blue eyes and blonde locks. Alvarr looked more innocent, kinder, and jovial than his usual self. Enygues nodded sadly.

Suddenly the sound of a door creeking open behind Alvarr sounded from a small shack.

"It is alright Alvarr…" croacked a woman, with a bold yet wavering voice, peeking through the crack of the door. Gaius sqinted his eyes to identify the women, and watched her come out and walk to him. Her face was hollowed, arms close to her body, eyes wide , skin flushed with exhaustion, lips trembling and hair messily sitting on her head. It was the Seeker."Gaius…"

"Helaine! What happened to you?" Gaius gasped in shock of her condition.

"Gaius.. is it true…?" she asked horrified.

Gaius turned quickly to Alvarr who was watching the two speak. "Could you please take Morgause near the fire so that she may warm up?" Gaius asked Alvarr while giving a reassuring nod to Morgause.

"Sure.. so Morgause… my name is Alvarr … Do you like chopping wood without magic? I do, it's kind of fun.. "

Morgause shot a judgmental look at Alvarr and looked irritated as they walked away towards to bonfire. When they disappeared, Gaius turned to the Seeker, Helaine.

"Helaine, what are you talking about?"  
"Gaius, " Hellaine trembled earnestly. "I am seeing things, horrible horrible things… the nightmares had started a few months ago, but they are coming stronger and clearer… I am in hiding Gaius… Uther is out for vengeance."

"Helaine…"

"Gaius… you know it is true. Igraine has passed on.. And Uther is going at war with Bossiney. I see it…he has already started at the banquet."

"I don't understand Helaine, the banquet went fine… it was in honor of those with Magic."

"It was not Gaius. Several people have been sick after Uthers feast. They are dying, and they will die in a matter of weeks! Gaius, you must make Uther stop! He will be after us all." She said coming closer, showing her frightened and desperate face, eyes twinkling in tears.

"Helaine, please calm down… this cannot be true." Gaius said shaking his head. "Uther would not go that far, he just wouldn't. He is upset yes, but it will end very soon."

The seeker lowered her head and shook it. She lifted her head and inhaled.

"Why have you come here Gaius?"

"The king has been acting strange… and right now, Morgause is in danger. The King suspects her to have caused Igraine to fall sick."

"The poor child…" gasped Helaine, looking at Morgause lifting her hands near the bonfire.

"I came here to leave her under this communities care. Morgause has shown magical traits, and it may be best she grows in this communities care. But Uther must never know, for he asked me to - to rid of her. But before you think this is similar to what you have been envisioning , I think he will come to his senses soon, and will regret that request. I hope to bring back Morgause when he feels better."

"Of course.. we will care for her Gaius. No one should live in fear.." the Seeker gasped, still somehow clutching on a fear embedded in her heart.

Gaius smiled sadly and turned to Alvarr and Morgause. Alvarr was talking animatedly to Morgause, while Morgause sat with her arms crossed staring ahead.

"It is my fault Gaius…" Helaine said.

"What is..?" Gaius asked turning back to the Seeker.

" I should have never let Nimueh be ambassador the Camelot. Then she would never have influenced Uther to take part in this horrible deal."

"You were only trying to help NImueh, I am sure of it. We do not have control of what others decisions are.."

The Seeker shook her head and closed her eyes. Gaius then spoke.

"Have you seen Nimueh since?"

* * *

The forest was resting, dancing some in the light winds of the afternoon morning. A emerald leaf fell on a man's shoulder that was moving carefully and slowly, carefully searching for the one who was hiding who made odd noises moments before. He held his sword up while walking carefully with intense focus, aiming for behind a thick tree. He took a step to the other side and-

"Stand back or I'll blast you into pieces!" a women screeched, her arms extended towards the man.

Tristan put his sword down and frowned.

"Nimueh! What are you doing?"

Nimueh was panting, her arms still outstretched, slightly confused why Tristan put his sword away.

"You tell me…?" she teased with a wicked smile, tilting her head to the side.

Tristan shook his head and turned to the view of Camelot, and placed his sword in his black scabbard.

"I'm travelling to Camelot of course.. I'm off to meet my nephew!" Tristan said with a smile. He pulled his horse closer to him and turned to Nimueh. "What's happened to you… you look like a mess. You alright or did you get lost?" Tristan asked trying to stifle a smile.

"You seem to be in a jolly mood… considering what's been happening.." Nimueh quickly observed, carefully studying Tristan.

"I _am _in a bit of a jolly mood! It's not every day you get a nephew! I can't wait to train him with the sword and teach him to ride a horse. Let's hope he's got a lot of traits from our side. You can come and visit Camelot with me if you like. I have room behind.."

Nimueh narrowed her eyes in genuine surprise."You have no idea.. do you?"

Tristan flinched a little while jumping on his horse.

"About…?"

"Your sister!" Nimueh insisted, hardly believing his lack of knowledge.

"What about Igraine? Is she alright?" Tristan asked with a little worry, as his horse jerked his head while coming closer to Nimueh.

"She is _dead_ Tristan!" Nimueh breathed, genuinely shocked, staring at him in wonder.

Tristan mouth fell and face twisted in a horrible expression, as if the breath was being sucked out of his gut and insides were being sliced into thin strands. He pulled on the sides of his hair with his shaking fingers and shook his head as if the last breaths had left his body and began pricking his forehead with his nails. He rose his head and with the little energy he had, he yanked the ropes of his horse and turned for Camelot.

"Tristan!" Nimueh screamed while he was still at a hearable distance from her.

Tristan didn't turn around but kept going.

"It is UTHERS fault! He is the cause of this!"

Tristan shot away without responding, in such desperate speed to find his sister in good health.


	13. Tristans Promise

The doors of the courtroom opened.

"GET OFF ME!" growled a blonde haired man with a black armor, wild fury in his eyes. He managed to force himself into the narrow opening of the courtroom while Camelot's knights tried to pull him back.

Uther stood alert, eyes wide in surprise, mouth opening, wondering who this man was. The face presented himself; his eyes wild and body panting as he clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here Tristan?" Uther asked angrily.

Tristan jerked his arms off the knights grip.

"Where. Is. Igraine. TELLL ME!" Tristan cried, raging with fury.

"Get out of here. Now!" Uther demanded, breathing from his nose. He caught on that Tristan knew more than many did.

Before the knights could grab onto him again, Tristan pushed the knights back with all his force, sweat dripping from the strands of his hair, and pulled his sword out and roared. "GET AWAY FROM ME! THE QUEEN HAS DIED! AND YOUR KING KILLED HER!". The knights looked at each other, Tristan, and Uther confused, but pulled their swords out nervously.

"LEAVE HIM TO ME." Uther yelled, almost with a maddening smirk to the knights and turned to Tristan. "It is time we end this once and for all." Uther said taking a step forward.

The knights nodded reluctantly and left the premise. Tristan sniffed his sweat and turned slowly from the knights to Uther in madness.

"You killed her. You killed my sister. You first kill GORLOIS! THEN YOU KILL IGRAINE! It is time we end this indeed Uther, oh it is. YOU WILL DIE IN MY HANDS UTHER! THAT I PROMISE YOU!" Tristan raged, approaching Uther slowly, giving Uther a penetrating stare.

"I DID NOT KILL HER!" Uther roared taking a step forward. His voiced chocked a little "I do not think that is quite how it will end Tristan!" Uther said staring back, the corner of his mouth pulling before it twitched.

Tristan held his sword up and positioned the tip of his sword with his fist and ran straight towards Uther heart and roared. Uther swiftly grasped onto the hilt of his own sword and advanced towards Tristan's, blocking Tristan's blow thus sending a shock down to Tristans hands. Tristan forced his shield onto Uther's fencing arm to open Uther's body for attack, but swayed to the right when Uther tried to do the same. Sweat began to pour down Tristan's hair as he growled madly at Uther.

"You're and old dog Uther! You don't know any new tricks!" Tristan laughed ferociously. Uther remained silent and eyes flickered between Tristan's eyes to his hand.

Uther maintained a close distance and thrust the sword towards Tristan's left shin, though was unlucky as Tristan jumped back and began to retreat.

"Are you leaving now Tristan?" taunted Uther, tilting his head at an angle. Tristan shook his head and came closer. The two began circling each other with the points of their swords lifted and aimed at each other necks.

Tristan lunged forwards and jabbed the blade towards Uthers neck. Uther ducked and lifted his feet to kick Tristan on the side, but retreated immediately and clasped his head. His fingertips went over his forehead and was lowered for his eyes to see. He was bleeding. Uther looked up furiously at Tristan, body shaking with anger. Charging towards Tristan's knees, Uther made a quick change of mind and knocked Tristan's sword right out of his hands causing the sword to fly near a pillar off to the side of the room.

The both looked at each other and ran for the sword, and met at the pillar. Tristan gripped on the pillar in order to prevent him from slipping from the quick run on the smooth floors. Uther thrusted the sword towards Tristan, before Tristan lifted his shield and pushed Uther off sloppily. Tristan glanced down below him where his sword was laying and glimpsed back to where Uther was. With a grin, Uther ranfor Tristan but from the side. Tristan quickly aimed below and kicked the sword with all his might to the center of the court room and ran towards it. Uther took note, ran as well and jumped in the air towards Tristan who managed to swipe the sword up with his hands and block Uthers blow.

Though what Tristan couldn't block was the weight of Uther at him so he swerved to his right, though wavering in his balance. The tip of Uthers sword managed to create a clean cut onto Tristan's fighting arm. Tristan squinted his eyes, backed a little, and clutched his arm, not knowing Uthers foot extended behind in order to trip Tristan. Tristan fell to the ground, his head making an unpleasant sound with the floor. Lying on the floor, Tristan stared at Uther furiously, breathing with intense rage, and lifted his sword. Uther kicked the sword from Tristan's grasp and pointed the tip of his sword at Tristan's neck.

"You are going to kill me, just like you killed my family? I had admired you once upon a time. Your heart has filled with greed and evil!" panted Tristan, tears drawing down his cheek.

"Yes.. I sure havveeee, of course TRISATNN! I HAVE KILLED everyoneee.. yess… of course… you got me alllll right Tristan…. In fact, there's a new member to the group….. your little one, Morgause isss dead…. Ha haaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ha.." Uther said insanely, calculating the best way to push the tip of the sword in.

Tristan frowned and right as Uther pulled the sword back in order to jab it forward, Tristan rolled to the side and got right back up. He turned behind Uther and kicked Uther in the backs of his knees, causing Uther to fall. Tristan aimed for Uthers sword but before he could run after it, Uther got back up.

"Where is MORGAUSE?" Tristan said nervous with fury, only holding a shield.

Uther was not expecting Tristan to get right back up and looked for Tristan's sword. Tristan looked for it as well. They both ran after it, but the sweat that gleamed along the floor caused Tristan to slide and lose his balance, causing him to slip and fall to the floor. Uther quickly turned and grabbed Tristan's sword, therefore in possession of both swords. He stared at Tristan, who looked terrified for the first time.

"THIS TIME TRISTAN, I WILL NOT WAIT."

Tristan looked at Uther in horror and closed his eyes tight.

The scene went black.

"Your uncle will killed in the hands of Uther. The cause of Uthers scar you see today is from your uncle."

Silence passed.

"I want to go now." Arthur said firmly, though his voice wavering. "I don't want to see any more. I've seen enough of my father"

"That is fine Arthur. You have showed great courage in seeing the truth."

"I said I want to go now." Arthur snapped, ignoring Enygues comment.

A sudden odd feeling overtook Arthur and he opened his eyes when the feeling stopped. He was back at the shack in the dark.

**Ok i know, odd place to end but that's it. If you like this story, you may like the longer story that Prophecized Heir is embedded in. It's called "The Purge Continues."**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you all thought please.**


	14. Damned Destiny

**I thought I'd add one last part of the story. Right now what's going on is Arthur escaped from being held hostage (by Morgana and Morgause) and has run into Merlin who came to find him, after going through some struggles himself. They are away from Camelot. You may notice Merlin talking about a travelling necklace. The necklace can take a person to a pre-determined location instantly, and Merlin has possession of it with Arthurs knowledge. They used it once before but had no choice.**

"We need to head out soon before your father wakes up. If he knew you were gone he'd freak!" Merlin said, looking around for a boat or ship. Merlin didn't want to suggest they use the necklace, a tool of magic to quickly get them back to Camelot, especially after Arthur suffered by magic users.

Arthur sighed and looked to the side.

"I don't know if I want to go back to Camelot, Merlin."

"… What do you mean?" Merlin chuckled unbelievingly. Merlin felt very tired and all he craved at this point was to bring Arthur home safe and crawl into his own bed and sleep for a week.

"I just don't want to go right now Merlin." Arthur said looking at the sea.

"Well… what do you want to do?" Merlin asked trying to contain his annoyance.

"I don't know Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"Look Arthur, I don't know about you, but I've had a long day." Merlin heart flickered when Arthur turned to him in shock. "Uh, I mean, uhhh heh heh! I mean it'd be a good for you to get some rest." Merlin grinned nervously.

Arthur shook his head and looked at Merlin in concern.

"You are looking scrawny Merlin..."

"Thanks?"Merlin said following Arthur going towards the shoreline. Arthur kept walking and found a quiet spot near the sea and sat down. Merlin sat down next to him, feeling the sand beneath him, absolutely bewildered. _What were they supposed to do sitting in the sand past midnight? Why was Arthur so quiet? _The cool breeze blasted on Merlin's face making him feel terribly sleepy. He looked at Arthur, moonlight shining on him, who was facing down in deep thought.

"Arthur, you are going to have to tell me what's bothering you. I know something is."

"You wouldn't understand Merlin." Arthur said still looking down.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Merlin scoffed.

"You have no idea what I just went through Merlin!" Arthur said raising his voice, facing Merlin. He shook his head in frustration and returned looking below. Merlin shocked by Arthur's outburst felt a bit irritated.

"_You went through?_ What about me! What could _you_ have possibly gone through that was so horrible? Did Morgana bore you with stories about her bad hair days?"

Arthur plucked a blade of grass growing through the sandy shore and threw it. Merlin was surprised Arthur didn't get angry, and was beginning to regret it.

"I learned about my father Merlin…"

Merlin shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin…. Do you ever feel like your whole life, you've been lied to? That- that the only reason you were born… is to fulfill this… this destiny determine by someone who you've never even heard of?"

Merlin's heart beat hard when hearing every word coming from Arthur's mouth. Arthur went on.

"That- that the only reason, the sole reason for your life, is to, is to play this ONE role that is so big and so burdensome? And that so many people depend on you to play that role right? That – that SO MANY people are expecting so many great things from you?"

Merlin watched Arthur shaking his head as another breeze rustled his hair. His heart beat boldly against his chest, while his body trembled feeling almost numb with disbelief. For the first time, he realized Arthur's pain was something he could relate to. He knew exactly how Arthur felt for he too was expected to be this great wizard that had this great destiny, that the only reason he was alive was to fulfill this destiny he began to despise so much.

"Merlin, If I tell you something, you promise to me you will not judge me or tell anyone else." Arthur asked turning to Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur, heart pounding hard. He nodded. "I wouldn't tell anyone Arthur, you know that." He breathed in wonder.

Arthur looked back down.

"Merlin, I – I was born from magic. My father asked Nimueh to grant him a son, and... and she used magic to make it happen. All that Morgause had shown us the day we first met her was all true."

"Arthur, I don't see you any differently. None of that matters to me. You are still the same Arthur I know and appreciate." Merlin genuinely said reassuringly, looking into Arthurs eyes and nodding.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"I was born from magic Merlin. I'm born from something my father has taught me is wrong. You don't think I'm – I'm vile?" he chuckled, plucking another blade of grass.

"I'd never think that. Magic doesn't mean a person is evil Arthur. It's how one uses it."

Arthur shook his head and threw the blade of grass.

Merlin gazed at the sea and watched the waves crashing in.

"Do you think you have magic?" Merlin asked solemnly, still staring at the waves.

"What? No... no I was just born from magic."

"What if you did?" Merlin said turning to Arthur seriously. Arthur looked at Merlin in deep thought.

"I don't." Arthur smiled.

"But what if you did..?" Merlin asked again.

"Merlin, if you think I'm lying to you-"

"What do you think about those with magic Arthur?" Merlin asked softly.

Arthur looked at Merlin for a while and looked down.

"My mother worked with the magical community of Bossiney. She wanted to live side by side with those with magic peacefully. Because of my father, the relationship went the other way…"

Merlin stared at Arthur, wanting to probe him more but held back.

"My father made a lot of mistakes Merlin. Sometimes I don't know whether I can forgive him, or care to see him again."

Merlin watched Arthur, trying to comprehend what Arthur was talking about.

"When I look at my father Merlin, I've realize one thing."

"What is it?"

"My father didn't have a friend, someone he could go to whenever he had a problem or dilemma." Arthur said looking at Merlin. "He had no one to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, or right; he had no one to confide to. Sometimes I wonder about myself. I wonder if... "Arthur looked away from Merlin. "I wonder if I didn't have... a friend… what would I really be like."

Merlin smiled.

"Did you just say that you are happy I'm your friend?"

Arthur cringed.

"Merlin?"

"Yes..?"

"Don't."

Merlin couldn't shake off his appreciation for Arthur. The two boys went through so much pain and torture these past few days. They were attacked at and suffered through horrible things. An now they were sitting in the sands under the cool dark night completely worn out. They not only shared the pain of what they went through the past few days, but shared the same burden of fulfilling this damned _destiny_. He so wished he could confide in Arthur that he knew exactly how he felt, but decided against it. Merlin stared at the sea realizing the sky was becoming slightly lighter. It was close to dawn, causing Merlin to shift to his side uncomfortably.

"Arthur, I know you want to stay here in Carmarthen, but, if your father knows you aren't in the kingdom-"

"You're right Merlin." Arthur said getting up to his feet. " I don't want my father reacting brashly. We should leave." Merlin got up too and looked to the sea.

"So… we should try to find out when the passengers ship comes so that we can get back to Camelot."

"What are you talking about..?" Arthur asked shaking his head a little.

"Well.. I mean the only other option is this necklace." Merlin innocently suggested, eyes open for Arthurs reaction

"We're going to use the necklace." Arthur said firmly, nodding his head, and walking to the side.

"But it has magic.." Merlin tested, watching Arthur.

"Yeah, a little magic here and there can't hurt. It will come useful whenever I want some lamb from the tavern here." Arthur said with a look in his eye.

Merlin smiled to himself in awe and took the necklace out. He somehow felt a little less worried about revealing his true self to Arthur. But he wanted to wait. Merlin grabbed Arthurs arm and held onto the necklace firmly.

"To Camelot."


End file.
